The invention concerns a filter element, in particular for use as an air filter of an internal combustion engine, as well as a filter system for installing such a filter element.
WO 2009/047196 A1 discloses a filter system with a filter element in which, by configuring the seals of the filter element with two annular bead-shaped arrangements and a sealing groove positioned in between, it is ensured that, on the one hand, a sealing action and, on the other hand, an axial support of the filter element in a housing are achieved. Particularly when using a plastic material for sealing vibration-exposed elements, a design is required that reliably works even under extreme temperature fluctuations.
Usually, filter elements of air filters are exchanged after a certain operating time. Depending on the dust load, the service life of an air filter can be a few days (construction machinery) up to several months.
In particular in case of frequent exchange of filter elements, a reliable sealing action of the filter element in a housing is important for reliable operation. The sealing action should be temperature-resistant and vibration-resistant. In facilities or devices that are exposed to strong vibrations or impacts, the sealing action of the filter element must be reliably ensured also. At the same time, the filter element, if possible, should contain no metallic parts so that it can be thermally disposed of without problems.
An object of the invention is to provide a filter element with a reliable sealing action between the area of the unfiltered medium and the area of the filtered medium that, in particular in case of frequent exchange of the filter element, provides a reliable installation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a filter system for receiving such an exchangeable filter element that exhibits a reliable sealing action and a reliable installation.